encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 201
Bangis is the two hundred first episode overall and the fifty-third episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 26, 2017. Summary Ether asked Emre and Cassiopea where they were headed to, and why they were in a hurry. Cassiopea tells her to get out of their way. Cassiopea and Emre managed to avoid a fast energy blast from Ether. Cassiopea said they were both too weak to fight. Emre told her not to worry, because help will come. The griffin arrived and fights Ether; she beats it repeatedly with her staff, but it persists, forcing her to return to her snake form. Emre said Cassiopea must use her ivictus while she still had the strength, so that they could reach their destination. After they had teleported away, the griffin stopped pestering Ether and flies away. Ether resumes her Bathaluman form and cursed. Arde the Dragon arrived. Ether said it was good that he came, but he was too late. Arde assumes his Bathala form. He asked what troubles her. Ether said Emre and Cassiopea had used ivictus to travel; she told him to return to Devas, watch out where they will go, and foil their plans. Arde approached her, calling her his love, and said he will comply with her wish. Arde then returns to his dragon form and flies away. In Lireo, Ariana instructs her Dama to bring flowers to a room. Manik arrived and asked if the flowers were for the Rama of Sapiro. He advised her not to give it anymore, as he is no longer in Lireo. Ariana asked if he meant that the king had regained consciousness. Manik said he had returned to Sapiro with his former lover Sang'gre Alena. Manik said Ybrahim and Alena looked good together, and he would not be surprise if they fell in love with each other again. Manik opined that Alena is the best match for the king, compared to any other Encantada. Ybrahim, Alena and Wantuk arrived in Sapiro, where they find the Sapiryan soldiers dead. Alena was perplexed, wondering what happened to the barrier of Sapiro. Wantuk said they were too late. Alena said only Hagorn's gems could have done it. In a flashback, the concentrated power of the Air and Soul Gems was able to destroy the barrier of Sapiro. Hagorn then ordered his army to enter. Alena said the powers of the gems must have been augmented by Hagorn, and apologized to Ybrahim. Battle-worn Mayca arrived, with a Sapiryan soldier carrying Kaizan's corpse. Mayca said her sister is dead; they were surprised by Hagorn's army. Mayca says that she had told the soldiers to be vigilant, just as the king instructed. In a flashback, there were explosions all over the palace. Mayca asked them what was happening. Kaizan reports that they were under attack. Mayca instructs her soldiers to protect the king's throne, to protect Sapiro. But the Etherian soldiers defeated them. Kaizan was slashed at the back, and she falls to her knees. She called her sister's attention, but was stabbed at the back by the Etherian soldier she was fighting. Mayca could only watch as her sister died. An energy blast from Hagorn's gems knocked out the remaining Sapiryan soldiers, including Mayca. Hagorn said that the loser Sapiryans have not changed, just like their useless king. Hagorn announced the fall of Sapiro. Asval leads a cheer for Hagorn. Mayca wakes up after Hagorn's forces have left. She sees a part of Sapiro in ruins and upon seeing Kaizan's corpse, shouts her name. Mayca apologized to Ybrahim for not being able to defend Sapiro. Ybrahim shouts out "Abominable Pashnea!"Hagorn. Ybrahim vows to all the deities, that he will make Hagorn pay for all atrocities he had committed, even if it costs him his life, and he would not stop until Hagorn is slain. Alena approaches Ybrahim and tries to calm him down. Hagorn, Asval and Andora watch over the fires burning in Sapiro from afar. Asval said Sapiro is sad, obviously mourning. Andora said he was sad, and asked if he feels guilty about what they had done to his kingdom and people. Asval said that he cannot help but feel that, for he had been loyal to Sapiro for a long time. Hagorn said that Sapiro had never been good to Asval, and his kingdom deserved what they did to it. Hagorn said it was alright for them to have a taste of his wrath, for he had not yet forgiven them for conspiring with the Diwatas against him and his father, whom they killed. Asval remembered that it was he who slew Arvak. Hagorn said Arvak had aimed for nothing but to exalt Hathoria and bring progress to all Encantadia, but he was not given the chance to prove himself, and war became necessary. Hagorn said that the enemies combined against his father and killed him without mercy, led by Raquim. Hagorn said the Sapiryans are like the Diwatas, who cannot be trusted because they will do everything to defeat them; he tells Asval not to feel guilty for they deserved his rebellion. When Hagorn had gone, Andora tells Asval that Hagorn did not know that he was one of those who had killed Arvak. Asval asked what she was talking about. Andora said that she had read his mind. Asval told her to keep it to herself. The corpses of the Sapiryan soldiers were gathered on the beach, laid on rafts. The loved ones of those who had died mourned. Mayca, Alena, Ybrahim and Wantuk, who were standing beside Kaizan's corpse, watched over them. Ybrahim said he is ashamed to face them all, because the enemies were able to escape again. He apologized to them for what happened, but as their king, he promised them justice. Ybrahim promised that he would never be at peace until those who had done it were held into account. Ybrahim said it was a dark chapter in the history of Sapiro, which they will forever remember, so that they will not be able to forget their anger. Mayca takes the hand of Kaizan and kissed it. The rafts were set to drift into the sea. Ybrahim gives Mayca the signal, and she said they salute for the last time. The Sapiryan soldiers fired their flaming arrows into the rafts, setting them on fire. In the main hall of Lireo, Danaya sat on her throne, with Pirena, Alena, Ybrahim and Mayca before her. Alena had just finished telling what happened to Sapiro; she said Hagorn had taken advantage of their preparations in the defense of Lireo to suddenly attack Sapiro. Danaya said that even though he is Pirena's father, Hagorn must pay. Pirena said she has ordered her soldiers to find him. Danaya said they need not wait for her soldiers. A small Munch'ka arrived and whispers to Danaya's ear. Deshna asked Hagorn what happened to their trip. Hagorn said they succeeded, defeating Sapiro in a short time. Hagorn expects that the enemies will now wage war against him, and he looks forward to it. He laughs. Back in Lireo, Danaya thanks the Munch'ka, and it flew away. Ybrahim asked what it said. Danaya said she now knows where Hagorn is. The three monarchs, Alena, Hitano, Aquil, Muros and their forces went to the camp of Hagorn, where they were met by Hagorn, Asval, Odessa, Andora, Juvila and their forces. Hagorn said it was easy to anticipate their moves, for he had expected their arrival. Danaya said they have come to make him pay, life for life. Hagorn asked if they were not yet discouraged after their first battle against the Herans. He suddenly attacks them with an energy beam of the two gems, but the three Sang'gres were ready and opposed it. Pirena said he was really shrewd; Danaya said they had learned their lesson, so he would not be able to surprise them. Hagorn stops the attack. Ybrahim asked Hagorn to fight fairly, and to fight him. Asval said Ybrahim should fight him. Ybrahim said Asval still owed him. Ybrahim beats Asval in combat, but Juvila and her soldiers step in to prevent a kill. Back in Lireo, Paopao looks at his hand and reminisces the time he had the Soul Gem. He said he knew it was in enemy hands, but wishes that it could still hear him. He says many lives have been and will be lost; he wished that the Soul Gem would not let itself be used as a tool by Hagorn, and take the side of good. Meanwhile, Pirena said to Ybrahim that someone else owes them — Andora. Andora simply smiled. Ether had appeared. Danaya sees her and attacks, but was beaten down by Ether's fire. Aquil informed the two Sang'gres that Danaya had been gravely injured. Ybrahim had been hit as well, and Alena said they must return back to Lireo. Hagorn said the Sang'gres have lost for the second time. Pirena said it was the last time, and teleports away with her principal allies while the remaining Diwata, Hathor and Sapiryan soldiers retreated. Hagorn laughs. Ether said they were fortunate because she arrived, or they might have ended up dead like Avria. In Lireo, Danaya was unconscious; Alena, Pirena, Ybrahim and Aquil were gathered around her. Alena said her wounds are grave, and she won't wake up, but she is the only one who can heal herself. Aquil approached and tries to wake her up. He addressed her as "beloved" and asked her to wake up. Danaya wakes up. Aquil told her to use the Earth Gem to heal herself. She does so. Danaya thanked him. Pirena said the Etherians were not that strong, and if Ether had not arrived… Ybrahim said they were only able to match the enemy's power, and they were only able to do so through intimidation. Danaya agrees with Ybrahim; she said they must admit that the enemies were strong, and they should not underestimate them, because that will cause their defeat. Hagorn salutes Ether, his most beloved Bathaluman, and asked her to assume her Bathaluman form so he can offer her wine. Deshna sat nearby. Ether told him not to bother flattering her; even if she is not angry anymore with what he had done to Avria, it doesn't mean that she fully trusts him. Ether said she knew Hagorn helped Pirena kill Avria. Hagorn said he did it because he knew Pirena would not stop until Avria is killed, so he only did it to secure the gems. Ether said he is a shrewd leader, and that is why she continues to help him, despite his treachery to the Etherian Hara; she thinks that his scheming might defeat their hated enemies. Asval, Andora, Odessa and Juvila arrived and saluted Ether. Asval thanks her for saving them earlier. Ether said it is time to end the fight; they are now more numerous than the Diwatas, so they should win. Hagorn said the Diwatas are able to match them, having gained a deeper understanding of their powers and their gems. Andora added that the gems held by the Diwatas and Hagorn were the ones that killed them before; the fight was never fair. Ether said they should even the fight; she could summon a warrior to assist Hagorn in his war. Hagorn asked who the warrior is. He approached Ether, and she whispered in his ear. Hagorn said that if Ether could accomplish that, the Diwatas would never be able to beat them and laughs. The episode ends showing Danaya, Alena, Pirena, Ybrahim and Aquil, standing around Danaya's bed. Trivia *Arde appears in bathala form for the first time in this episode. References